


The Only Summer

by whatsernameex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsernameex/pseuds/whatsernameex
Summary: Lily and James enjoy a temporary reprieve from the events surrounding their lives.Written for the HPFanfictionClub Summer Writing Challenge.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3





	The Only Summer

It surprises Lily how little fear she feels while curled up with the latest Arithmancy text available while resting on her simple lawn chair. She sighs as she looks up to check on James and Harry, who are starting their journey on the banks of Brighton Beach in East Sussex. Then again, she has very little to lose and this time, these glorious moments that she can snatch away from the reality of the world around her are worth it. She pushes away thought of other children who will grow up without moments like these, that won't get the chance to watch their children grow. 

Before she can turn another page, she hears Harry shriek. Her head jerks up, But her from easily subsides into a half formed smile.The tides had rushed in over James's feet and Harry very much wanted to touch it. Lily closed the book and rushes to join them on the banks.

"Are you wearing contacts?" Lily asks, while reaching for Harry. James seems to have abandoned his glasses somewhere.

"Those contraptions?–No I left them in the box that they were in, when we originally receive them from that muggle optician," James runs a hand through his hair. "I put everything in your bag before I brought Harry over here."

Lilly hefts Harry up and adjusts his legs so that he has a tighter hold on her waist. She turns around in circles and is pleased to see that he makes little cries of joy. She's amazed by how everything he does sparks a reaction in her as if they've never separated.

When she turns back, she realizes that James has gone into their expanding knapsack and has pulled out an assortment of Popsicles. He runs back and opens up the orange flavor for her.

"Hey don't worry," James says, when he notices that Lily is reaching for it. "I was just thinking that maybe we can watch Harry have this first popsicle."

Lily giggles, reminded of summers past with Tuney and her parents. She is reminded of all the summers that she spent with her family, seeing new places, learning new things- Getting a chance enjoy all that the world has to offer. Sometimes, in that bitter dark place inside of her, she wonders if she'll truly get the chance to offer that same experience to Harry.

She shakes her head. Never mind that. They have this moment. This time. To Just be.

"Wait, no.Get the camera before you give it to him. I want to remember this".James obliges and grabs the cameraI as they sit in the sand.

"Okay. Now we're ready. Make sure you get my good side." Now that James has to hold the camera with both hands, Lilly takes the popsicle in her right and as babies are prone to do Harry immediately sticks out his tongue out when-

"Bleh."

James guffaws, teetering back until he's become a part of the beach entirely. "I guess he didn't like that!" He looks at the assortment again with a furrowed brow. "Okay let's try strawberry. Let's test to see if he's a Gryffindor man or not."

"Of all the things to say, James, really?" Lilly remarks but she is interested to see how Harry will react to this new flavor. Lily hears clicks in the background as she watched Harry hesitate to lick the new popsicle, then after careful deliberation, he reaches over and makes an effort to claim it as his own.

"Oh no you don't!" Lily engages in a game of keep away with Harry. Eventually, he tires out enough to let Lily control the tempo of his eating.

For some time, it is silent except for Harry's fervent attempt to start teething on the popsicle.

"I wish we could stay here forever." James whispers into her right ear. He eases his left leg over her right, their flip flops coming loose as they shift to be closer to each other.

"Me too. But let's not thing about the things we cant change. We have this moment to just- to just rest and enjoy. Let's take it."

James raises her right hand up, turns it over and kisses her palm. He mindlessly traces on her hand until-

"Alohomora- James, seriously?" Lily tucks her hair behind her ear and elbows him gently.

"I was wondering when you would catch on." James flashes a wicked smirk at her before getting to his feet. He reaches down and helps them both up. " I think Harry would enjoy being in the water. Wouldn't you enjoy that?" He cradles Harry's face, and for all that she loves her boys, it is a bit eery that they mirror each other to such an extent.

Except for those eyes.

"Well we obviously cant race each other but I do think Harry can tolerate a small dip. " They take their time walking into the water, Harry gazes at them before leaning down at the water. He wades a hand in, realizes that it doesn't hurt and pats at the water.

"We have to make sure he learns how to swim you know," Lily murmurs as she tightens her hold. "You never know when staying underwater can come in handy. oh- and we need to buy him more books. you know, when I was younger, I just got into anything I could get my hands on. And just look at how curious he is, he'll want to learn and know everything!" Lily pauses for breath.

"Lily-" He's soon interrupted.

" Just think, James! He has absolutely no idea what's going on. What's happening? All he knows is that strawberries are good and oranges are bad! And soon, things- things like that won't matter at all. They'll be meaningless. He'll know pain and heartbreak and all these things I need to protect him from. I have to- I have to find a way to protect him from all of this." Lily brings Harry close, so that their foreheads touch.

"I'll find a way, I swear it. Magic....is a living thing, you know. I didn't believe it at first. I was caught up in the idea of learning everything, doing everything that I didn't realize what exactly it should be for. I just want you to know, that its all for you. Even before I knew you, it was always going to come to this." Harry spits up a little and Lily wipes him with the top of her shirt.

James put his arms around them both. " Ditto, little guy." He cups the back of Harry's head and breathes them in. It's too much, he realizes. All the words he wants to say are locked behind his teeth. Lily just has a way, of saying all his deepest fears and giving him the space to not verbalize them. He's always known, in more ways than one, that he's not the kindest person that she's ever met. There are times when he looks in the mirror and hates what he used to be. Someone unworthy of even the sourest of lemon popsicles.

But he grew up, like Harry will. He'll be given a chance to make choices, to decide when to make a stand. He'll be able to choose differently, to act differently. And maybe, just maybe...

They'll be able to see it.


End file.
